1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction method for a recording medium having video data, and more particularly, to a method for reproducing a recording medium in which video data captured at multiple angles are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, a digital video disk (DVD) contains, in some data blocks, video data of an object which were captured at a plurality of angles. When such a DVD is played back in a DVD player, the user initially selects an angle from the plurality of angles, and the data which was recorded at the selected angle is reproduced.
Thus, when playing back a digital video disk having multiple angle data, the user can watch just a single picture of an angle which was selected before the reproducing operation. To watch pictures captured at another angle, a new reproduction angle must be selected and the DVD must be played back from the beginning. Therefore, much manipulation is required for watching pictures captured at multiple angles, which causes some inconvenience.